


What We Have Seen  如我所见

by racifer



Series: Illogical (√π233/hy7) 传说中的数字系列 [4]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Character Study, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/racifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>进取号上二三景。</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Have Seen  如我所见

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What We Have Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



**厨师**

你可能会认为Kirk会是个热爱美食的人，但其实并非如此。Kirk对食物的喜好难以捉摸，而且不甚热心——就像谚语里所说的，马不喝水不能强按头。他吃自己熟悉的食物，而且很好预测。

早餐是一条代餐棒，加上至少五杯咖啡；他通常会跳过值班中间的那顿饭，但能看到他有时吃些零食，所以后勤工作人员会给舰桥上的船员们悄悄藏些小包装的零食，在需要的时候拿出来。

轮班后的一餐也是多种多样。

有时他们会一起跑到食堂，其中一个人，通常是Sulu或者Chekov，会拿两个托盘，堆上很多食物，然后大家一起吃，这就意味着Kirk不得不吃一点。

如果情势紧急，后勤人员会带去几条富含蛋白质的能量棒和水果——方便吃的，不太占用时间的那种。

而在危机过去之后，或者在非常无聊的那些日子里，Spock先生会来到餐厅，从种类繁多的素食中一丝不苟地进行挑选，然后将托盘端到娱乐室，他会在那里和舰长下三维立体象棋。这时舰长终于能好好吃一顿饭，而不用McCoy医生在旁边威胁要给他打营养针。

舰长和大副相处得这么融洽，舰长在被他的船员细心照料着，这很好。

这......令人安心。

尤其是考虑到这艘船有多容易身陷险境。

\-------------------

**大使**

 

她被指派去调停Landreaux和Teagas之间的冲突。

进取号是交战双方唯一允许进入其领空的舰船，所以她只要带着七个连接器， _进入_ 传送范围即可。

这简直毫无道理，因为所有人都知道Montgomery Scott在未经批准的情况下，以完全非法的方式，改造了进取号的系统。她可以负责地将此事上报，当然，但她还要再等等。

她发现，舰员们可以轻松完成本职工作，但私交过密。舰长与舰员太过亲近——舰员之间相处也是极为随意。

舰员们很年轻，有相当一部分是瓦肯人。虽然他们的职位是固定的，但似乎部门之间有相当明显的职能混杂现象。

每个人都知道Spock指挥官在Jim Kirk加入舰队这件事情中扮演了不可或缺的角色；她以为他才会是这里真正的舰长。

但看起来不像。

当他们遇到特殊情况时，Kirk首先看向了他——这很好解释，因为Spock是首席科学官，最可能给出解答。

然而之后，他看着她。

他们都看着她。

所有船员似乎都认为她是舰队的间谍；排斥她的存在，而且举止之间毫不掩饰这种态度——没有人对她毕恭毕敬，连假装遵守规章制度都没有。

当他们到达Lauesaow'ik时，Kirk舰长看向Uhura，她耐着性子告诉了他星球的名字，但他根本没费心重复一遍。

“玩的开心，”他说道，“还有如果他们着急了，告诉他们跟Golth人谈谈。或者那些Alokians人。”他思索着笑了起来，Uhura上尉咬着嘴唇忍住不要露出微笑，“现在这些人知道该怎么打内战了。”

他们平息了冲突，而如果没有进取号没有把这些人聚在一起呢？她还不想打破这种局面。

\-----------------------

**安保人员**

这是他作为安保人员的第一周，舰长在舰长椅上被抓走了。

没有人知道他在哪儿：Uhura无法接收到信号，Spock几乎没发现任何能量波动，而Scotty根本不知道那些人是怎么穿过进取号的屏障的。

接下来整整十七个小时，所有人都精神紧张。Chekov被从床上叫起来（以及他多大了，十二岁？），Sulu跟着他，揉着眼睛坐在控制台前，两个人都看着坐在舰长椅上、面色不善的Spock。

Uhura发现了子空间中极微弱的悄声细语，Chekov显然三角测量到了方位，然后他和McCoy、Spock、Uhura以及其他几名安保人员就被Scott传送到了星球上。

舰长正在持续出血——这样他不可能活下来，这太糟了，因为没有他的话这艘船会全然不同的。

但是有McCoy在旁边极其激动地忙了起来，Uhura在和Scott通话，Spock则径直走到门旁，一只手按在了门上。

“它是人工智能，”他报告道。什么，现在瓦肯人都能和 _墙_ 心灵融合了吗？“它在寻找它的领导者。”

“这可真是新鲜，”Sulu轻描淡写地说道——他们对这整件事情真是 _令人震惊_ 地乐观。

“成了，Scotty，把我们传他妈的上去，”McCoy没好气地低吼道，然后他们回到了进取号上，然后——

然后没事了。

舰长整晚都待在医疗室中，然后及时赶上了轮班，Sulu在说着什么他标记了“又一个恨Kirk的星球。等等，我得开始分‘有生命’和‘无生命’了……虽然说实在的……人工智能大概都占了吧。”

Chekov扑哧一声笑了出来，擦拭着Sulu脖子上的血。

这艘船？真是他妈的 _疯了_

\----------------------------------------

**Idrot**

他们为和平而来，他们是探索者。

Idrot欢迎他们，Yav’iit比她的子民们更欢迎他们：这预示着他们将与新的朋友一同开始新的一年。

她坚持对贸易协定和他们的联邦避而不谈——虽然她对此有些好奇，在这周结束之前她会得到更多信息。

这是他们庆祝万物新生的一周，似乎相当适合他们的新朋友们：他们的脸上写着疲倦，一举一动都始终保持着警惕。

但这里没有发生任何意外，他们的人和她的子民们自由和睦相处。

她对此很满意，到了第三天时，她本欲告知James Kirk舰长这一事实，发现他正在带着微笑观赏舞蹈，这微笑让他显得异常迷人。

他尚未订婚，她知道——很多人会以性爱来欢迎新一年的到来。但她不会这样；她婚姻美满，如果她出轨的话Yao’siis会杀了她的。

她悄悄鼓励几个有意与这些陌生人进行更亲密了解的年轻男女接近他。

他魅力非凡，然而拒绝了他们所有人。

有意思。

她想为他做些什么；为了巩固两方的友谊，但或许这不是个好主意：也许他已经有个爱人了。

他的Spock从未离开过他身边。他不跳舞，而当James Kirk舰长和周围人聊些无关紧要的事情的时候，Spock会用他漆黑的眼瞳注视着他。

她重新安排了房间——把他们从船员们中间挪了出来，调到她自己的家中，以表明她对他们的尊敬。

他们的房间离的很近，那里有一个小庭院。

她看着他们在月光下的剪影，想到，她并不知道他们所说的联邦会对她的子民有所帮助还是造成伤害，但如果联邦拥有这样的军官，那它必然不坏。

如果有这样的人，为他们的联邦忠诚奉献，以至于愿意在表面上保持着一种柏拉图式的友谊，其实却……比那更加亲密，一定是因为它值得他们如此去做。它值得信任。

James Kirk舰长带着微笑扬起头，Spock走近他，倾身品味着那个微笑，她转过身去，留给他们一些隐私。

“这些陌生人怎么样？”Yao’siis在他们的床上问道。

“我们的朋友们，”她微笑着说道，身上的长袍悄然滑落，“相当不错。”

 

-FIN-


End file.
